Spoink (Pokémon)
|} Spoink (Japanese: バネブー Baneboo) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Spoink is a gray, pig-like Pokémon. It has dark, circular eyes, a large gray nose, and small ears. It has stubby arms and possesses no hind legs. Motion is achieved by bouncing on its spring-like tail. The bouncing has a vital function, in that it keeps its heart beating. Even while it is sleeping, it continues to bounce. It wears a pearl produced by on top of its head, which amplifies its psychic powers. Spoink will be weakened without a pearl, and always searches for bigger pearls. In the anime it was shown to easily mistake other round objects as its pearl. It lives in It likes to eat mushrooms that grow underground. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Spoink debuted in Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend. The Bounce Pokémon had lost its pearl and and helped find it. Spoink happened to be a kleptomaniac for anything round (especially round Pokémon) whenever it didn't have its pearl. The same Spoink appeared again in Clamperl of Wisdom, where it lost its pearl once again. Ash and his friends went searching for another pearl, but stole the only that had one. became close friends with Spoink. Other Multiple Spoink appeared in An Oasis of Hope!, including one that helped Ash and his friends save its own friends from a bully . Minor appearances Ash used a Spoink in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Spoink appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. Two Spoink appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. One was under the ownership of a , while the other was owned by a . A 's Spoink appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries around on its tail. The upon its head helps to magnify its powers. If a Spoink loses its pearl, it grows extremely tired.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Spoink appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tate and Liza each own a Spoink, both of whom first appeared in With a Spoink in Your Step I. They were used to train and on in a Tag Battle. The rented a Spoink, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. A 's Spoink appeared in The Final Dimensional Duel II. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Spoink appeared in Return to Hareta's Home Forest!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Spoink takes the role of the spring used to launch the Poké Ball. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Spoink lost its pearl early in the games and the is sent by to retrieve it from Drenched Bluff. Later on, it can appear in Treasure Town. Pokédex entries s around on its tail. The shock of its bouncing makes its heart pump. As a result, this Pokémon cannot afford to stop bouncing - if it stops, its heart will stop.}} power at will. It doesn't stop bouncing even when it is asleep. It loves eating mushrooms that grow underground.}} on its head.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 36, Forever Level 21, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain, Soothing Shore}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors, Chill Battle: Fever!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 304}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Spoink|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Spoink}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20||'}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=326 |name2=Grumpig |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Despite Pokédex entries saying that it would die if it stopped bouncing, it has been seen not bouncing many times in the anime. * Despite Pokédex entries saying that its pearl comes from a , a Spoink's pearl is gray, but a Shiny Clamperl's pearl is gold. Origin The inspiration for Spoink may be the Biblical phrase from . The pearls were supposed to represent wisdom given to an audience who would not appreciate the teachings. Spoink and appear to instead use those pearls of wisdom to enhance their psychic powers. Spoink might also be a literal interpretation of a spring pig (in pig farming, spring is the ideal season for birth). Having a spring instead of legs may be a reference to a . Its affinity for underground mushrooms, as noted by its Pokédex entry, is characteristic of a . Name origin Spoink may be a combination of '' and oink (the sound a pig makes). Baneboo may be a combination of 発条 bane (spring) and ブーブー būbū (the sound of grumbling or oinking). Boo may also be a shortening of 豚 buta (pig). In other languages and or |fr=Spoink|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Spoink|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Spoink|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Spoink|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=피그점프 Pigjump|komeaning=From the English words pig and jump |zh_cmn=跳跳豬 / 跳跳猪 Tiàotiàozhū|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Jumping pig" |hi=स्पयंक Spoink|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Споинк Spoink|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Spoink es:Spoink fr:Spoink it:Spoink ja:バネブー zh:跳跳猪